This application relates to a hand tool and more particularly to a hand tool of the pliers type having a screwdriver tip at the end of each handle of the pliers with a locking device for locking the pliers in open position to provide a handle for the screwdriver from the other arm of the pliers, while providing a nail pulling capability.
It is highly desirable to provide combination tools. However, use of combinaton tools can result in a complicated set up which destroys the efficiency of the tool involved. It is highly desirable for a compound tool to be easily used with other components and easily transferred from the use of one element of the compound tool to another element.
Furthermore, there is great difficulty in having each element locked into position for efficient use of each element of the compound tool. If the locking cannot be accomplished efficiently, the tool is inefficient.
If these factors can be accomplished efficiently, the advantages of having a compound tool are equivalent to each tool individually while retaining the advantages of having more than one tool available immediately.